Down With The Sickness
by KisaLangonian
Summary: Glitch gets sick and Mo takes care if him. Glitch is rather whiny. No slash unless you have Slash-goggles welded to your faces. Drabble-y one-shot for AkioGentry.


Just letting you know, I am not, stopping Before I Was a Glitch or anything. This is just a short one-shot I'm writing for AkioGentry. Love ya babbino!

* * *

"Mooooooooooo. I dun feel gooooooood." A stuffed-up voice groaned, punctuated sharply by a hacking cough and followed by the sound of someone stumbling down the stairs.

Said chocolate-skinned dancer looked around, vaguely interested as his short charge emerged into the kitchen. Glitch's face looked warm and flushed and his eyes were red and watery. His hair- usually combed and neat by the time he came downstairs- was sticking up in every direction. He sniffed gloomily, rubbing his nose on his bright-green shirt and looking miserable in general. Mo couldn't hide his smile, like this Glitch looked more like his age of 14.

"Aw, poor Lil' G. C'mre, take your temperature." Mo laughed, getting up and rooting through the drawers for a thermometer. "A'right, here ya go, Nanobyte" the tall teen said, turning to Glitch, who had taken up a slumped position at the kitchen table. "Nano..? Hay, earth ta' Glitch?" The taller boy tapped the plastic thermometer on the boy's head twice.

Glitch made a noise of ultimate suffering, but opened his mouth and allowed the implement into his mouth. After a moment, an electronic beeping noise indicated the thermometer was done reading, and Mo pulled it out from the boy's mouth. He let out a low whistle.

"102 lil' man. YOU need to go lie down." The boy nodded, not saying anything as the taller boy led him to the couch and made him lie down. He gave a weak, dry cough.

"Moooooooooooo. My head hurtssssssss." The Glitch groaned. "I'm thirstyyyyyyy."

Mo gave a small chuckle at the boy's child-like voice. "Yah, yah." He called back, heading back into the kitchen to grab a glass of water and various pills: pain relievers and cold medicine.

"Here you go Nanobyte, take these." He offered the pills and Glitch took them gratefully, gulping the entire glass of water. "Glitch, chill here for a second. I got ta call tha rest o' tha crew. Let 'em know I'm not coming to practice cuz you're sick. They can survive one day without us."

"Mo! I don' need no baby-sitter." Glitch grumbled, his stuffy nose making him sound completely different. "I can take care a mysel-" He fell silent suddenly, sliding into and upright position, teeth clenched. His face colored slightly green. "Mo, I think—"

The taller teen realized what his friend meant just in time to shove a trashcan under his nose. A shudder passed through the Korean teen's body as he vomited his stomach contents into the plastic bin. Even after there was nothing left in his digestive system he continued to gag. Mo was unsure whether Glitch would be okay with him rubbing the smaller teen's back, so he hovered nervously.

After a moment more, Glitch pulled back. "You were saying…?" Mo teased, placing the trashcan down beside the couch. He grabbed a blanket from off the messy ground and tossed it onto Glitch, who'd lain back down and was panting.

"Shut up."

Mo went to make the call.

* * *

Over the course of the next week, Mo continued to care for the poor sick Glitch. Bringing him soup, giving his medicine and putting up with his near-constant whining.

At around the 8th day Glitch woke up to find his head on Mo's lap and Doctor Who playing softly on the television. Finally foully coherent and feeling much better, the boy looked around the room. Tissues, glasses, empty pill boxes and blankets were strewn across the floor.

"Mo?" He called softly, nudging the older boy.

"Hmmrmmaag-rrck?" The milk-chocolate-skinned boy jerked awake. "What's up Lil' G?" He asked, yawning and stretching his long limbs. Mo was happy to see Glitch feeling much better, although he himself felt terrible.

"I feel better, can we go dancing?" Glitch begged, eyes wide.

"Naw, sorry Nano." The boy's face fell. "It's your turn to take care of me Nano. I feel terrible."

Glitch smiled. "Sorry"

* * *

**So, what do you think? It wasn't meant to be advanced writing, just something cute. I made Glitch sick because I'm sick right now too. I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll get back to writing my other story pretty soon. I always imagine Glitch would be a really whiny sick person, but once he got better he'd be like: let's get out of here and dance. Because he'd miss dancing so much XD**


End file.
